All Falls Down
by GladiatorLove514
Summary: Olivia Pope seems to have her life on track at Indiana University. She has a boyfriend who loves and adores her. And two best friends who are always there for her. But are things too good to be true? Is Olivia too naive about certain things? If everything goes wrong in an instant, will she be able to pick up the pieces? Guess we'll see. Take this journey with Olivia Pope.
1. Preface

"What am I doing? This is not how things should be at all. You deserve so much more." Olivia Pope sat thinking to herself. She was completely enthralled in her thoughts. She was 21 years old, and a junior attending Indiana University, home of the Hoosiers. Olivia couldn't help but feel as if she was somehow, no longer living life to its fullest potential. On the surface, everything would appear to be well. Beneath, was a completely different story…

Preface

Olivia had been with Jacob "Jake" Ballard for a little over two years now. The pair met during freshman orientation. He was a handsome goofball from, Greenwood, IN. The two immediately hit it off. It was a comfortable relationship. She didn't know where exactly they would eventually end up, but he was kind and respected her. She fully trusted Jake. Olivia was grateful for a guy who understood her values and promises to herself. He'd never pressured her into anything she wasn't comfortable with. Olivia definitely felt safe with Jake. She'd never been so comfortable around the opposite sex before. Growing up without a father and very little male interactions within her family, she didn't always feel comfortable around many men.

However, there was another male in Olivia's life, one of her best friends, Harrison Quinton Wright. They'd been friends ever since ninth grade, Algebra. The two hit it off, due to him being the butt of majority of Olivia's jokes. He wasn't the most macho jock, type of guy. He took extra detail to his appearance and often time said things that made Olivia laugh with his somewhat whacky personality. Harrison was truly a character with a way of words. As dorky as he was with her, he definitely knew how to turn on the charm with the ladies. He and Olivia hung tough, platonically, throughout all of high school. Har was like the brother she never had. Even deciding to leave their hometown of Chicago, and attending the same university in Indiana.

Olivia also had another best friend, Amanda Tanner. Ultimate party girl! The two met freshman year, in Biology 101 when the professor paired them together. Olivia didn't think of herself as boring, by far. But add Amanda to the equation, and Olivia seemed like Mother Teresa, a saint, completely living up to her last name. Both girls were outgoing, just not in the same ways. Olivia was lively, attracted lots of different people. She was highly intelligent but never let that kill her social life either. She always made sure she was involved with many different groups, volunteer work, and was even captain of the swim team, back at her high school. Amanda was active as well. She mostly stuck with dance related activities though. Dance was one of the only extracurricular activities to ever hold her attention, next to student government. She was beyond lively, mostly referred to as a loud mouth around campus. A mouth that often times got her in altercations with other girls. Not to mention, Amanda had a bit of a reputation with the guys. Many would question Olivia, as to how the two could be so close.

To be honest, Olivia couldn't quite put into words what it was about Amanda that clicked with her. She also didn't feel the need to explain their friendship. She liked Amanda, choosing not to judge her for the things she did. They always had fun together, she was always there for her, and Olivia even believed she was good for Amanda. Her personal life was hers to live however she chose, and Olivia wouldn't interfere unless she was asked or it was a crisis.

Harrison was one of the many people who didn't understand why Olivia dealt with Amanda, who was now her roommate. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. He hated that she was always around. But bit his tongue because Olivia genuinely seemed to take a liking to the girl. Plus, she made for a good buffer when he didn't feel like playing a third wheel to Olivia and Jake. Or Olake, as many of their friends liked to tease.

Olivia was enjoying her collegiate experience, thus far. She had a boyfriend who adored her, two best friends who maybe didn't always get along but were always there for her, and incredible grades, consistently remaining on the Dean's List, at the top of her class. She had everything she could ever wish for at this point in time in life. Everything seemed to be on the up and up. Perfect was not a word used often, but she guessed her present life was pretty damn close. She was truly a good person and that probably had a lot to do with positive karma and affirmations she was receiving. Is Olivia Pope's life too "perfect?"

Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 1

"**I may be young, but I'm ready**

**To give you all my love**

**I told my girls you can get it**

**Don't slow it down, just let it go**

**So in love**

**I'll give it all away**

**Just don't tell nobody tomorrow**

**So tonight,**

**I'll do it every way**

**Speakers knocking til' the morning light**

'**Cause we like to party!"**

**Beyoncé ft. Kanye West and Andre 3000 - Party**

I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO SCANDAL

**This is my very first fanfic. I don't know what it will turn into. Just kind of letting things, "unfold" as they may. Haha Leave reviews and suggestions. Hope you enjoy.**

"Tonight is going to be epic!" Amanda said to Olivia. The two were at their apartment getting dressed for the night.

"Tell me about it? I feel like it's been forever since the gang got together," said Olivia.

"Liv, it has! You left for Ghana a week after the semester ended. Sheesh, you just had to stay both sessions, huh?" Amanda teased light heartedly.

Olivia gave her major side eye, "you know there was a shortage in volunteers this summer. Plus, I don't mind sacrificing an entire summer of nothing but parties to volunteer in underprivileged villages."

Amanda sighed sarcastically, "St. Olivia Pope, always looking out for the greater good. No more talking about Ghana. It's great and all, what you did, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more excited to have my ace, partner in crime, my best friend back with me in good old Bloomington, Indiana!"

"For sure! It's so good to be back. Being away from you, Har, and my Jakey was almost unbearable. Especially Jake." Olivia said with a faraway expression, as if her mind went somewhere else.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Of course you missed him over your best friends!" Amanda said,

"Oh don't be such a baby. He makes me happy. Jake completes me in ways that a best friend could never. Plus, I'm here with you right now, aren't I?" Olivia said with a pointed look.

Amanda turned to face her friend with a suspicious grin. "Am I missing something? Have you and Jake… you know? Are you, Olivia Carolyn Pope withholding crucial information from?!"

"Oh dear God, Amanda!" Olivia exclaimed shaking her head profusely. "You're even nuttier than when I left in May! Jake and I have not… you know. I just missed him a great deal. The last week of May until August is a long time away from the one you love. It's made me appreciate us and what we have, so much."

"Oh gosh, I definitely don't want to hear all of the mushy love crap!" Amanda stated. "Let's save the catching up for later, deal?"

"Deal!" Olivia laughed as she turned on her iPod. Seconds later Beyoncé's, Party began blaring throughout their apartment's built in speakers. "This song never gets old! It's the perfect pregame song. Puts me in a zone," she said as she walked back into the room with her friend.

"Mhmmm, just perfect," Amanda said with a smirk.

45 minutes later, the two were stepping into a cab on their way to the most anticipated block party of each Fall semester. From past experience, they knew a cab was the smartest option. It was definitely going to be, "one of those nights." Possibly even, to a new level, since the two weren't able to hang out at all over the summer.

Once situated in the cab, Amanda turns to Liv. "So are the guys meeting us?"

Olivia could hear the hint of irritation in her friend's voice. She knew it was coming. "Nothing's changed. I know you aren't too crazy about Jake, nor Harrison, but we do this every year. It's our thing. So no moping, cheer up pal! You always have the best time, anyway." She laughed. "Plus, if they never came, who would keep me company after you find your special friend for the night?"

Amanda gasped and stared at her best friend. Olivia fell into a fit of laughs, "oh, I went there! Don't act surprised. You know it's true!"

Amanda couldn't help but join in on the laughter. "Yeah, so maybe it is. What can I say? I like to meet new friends. I'm friendly!" She shrugged.

"That you are my friend, that you are. No judgments on this side. I love you regardless." She leaned over and gave Amanda a one armed hug. She meant what she said. Despite all of her friend's promiscuous ways, she'd never pass judgment. That was her prerogative. She had a right to do whatever she wanted, with her own body. Although Olivia could never be that way, Amanda never had a dull story to share, she thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the car come to a stop. They'd arrived.

As the two stepped out, Amanda turned to Liv, "you ready to turn up?!"

"Turn down for what?!" Olivia responded.

They shared a long laugh at the expense of their overly corniness while approaching the party. Looking around Jordan Ave., they saw many fraternity and sorority houses were having some sort of function. That's generally how it went, one gigantic party amongst all the Greek houses along Jordan. Olivia and Amanda had their preference though. They entered Jake's best friend Stephen's frat house.

"Liv!" Stephen spotted them as soon as they walked in. Amanda took one look at him and walked in the other direction. Stephen shrugged it off and proceeded to scooping Olivia up into a massive bear hug. "So good to have you back, for more reasons than one. You can't just up and leave Jake on his lonesome all summer long." He joked.

"Nice to see you as well, Stephen. And Jake's a big boy, he managed." She laughed. "He also had that internship in Santa Barbara the first half, so that kept him pretty busy. Although, we definitely missed one another, speaking of, have you seen him? We only got to see one another for a couple of hours earlier." She said.

"And so it begins! Olake back to their nauseously inseparable ways again." He laughed.

"We are not!" She gasped dramatically, pretending to be offended. "Cut the crap. Where's my boyfriend, jerk?" Olivia asked, poking Stephen in the chest.

Stephen hopped back as if she hurt him, "woah there Liv, you're back in the states now. No need to be so hostile. No wild animals to fight off here!"

"You're such an ass. There weren't any wild animals where I volunteered! Oh my gosh, don't ever utter those words to anyone else." She laughed. Stephen always could make her laugh with his dumb, slightly offensive remarks. "So… Jake?"

He'd been laughing so hard, he almost forgot about his friend. "Right. Loverboy! Let me escort you to the back deck, my lady."

They made their way through the crowded party, onto the deck. Olivia recognized Jake as soon as she approached the sliding door. His back was to her as he talked with some other guy; she saw he was wearing khaki cargo shorts and his IU basketball jersey with no undershirt. His long, toned arms looked great in it. He was tall and fit enough to pass for a player. Olivia couldn't take staring any longer. The need to have physical contact took over her. She made her way over and wrapped her small arms around his waist, placing her head on his back. She instantly felt comfort in the warmth of his body.

Jake smiled at the touch, knowing immediately it was his Liv. But decided he'd mess with her head for fun. "Oh Allison, you'd better stop that. Liv will be here soon and we don't want her kicking both of our asses, do we?" He winked at his friend. He could tell by loosening of her grip, he was in for an earful.

"Who the fuck is Allison, Jake?!" She jumped back with major attitude. _"Is he fucking serious right now?"_ She thought to herself.

"Oh, babe!" Jake said turning around. "I…I didn't know that was you." He pretended to stumble over his words.

"Jake, how could you?" Olivia asked. Now feeling more hurt than angry, she attempts to turn back and storm off.

This wasn't how Jake saw the joke going in his head. He quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his chest. "Babe, I'm so sorry. It was a joke. A really dumb one, I now realize. Honestly. There is no Allison. I just said the first name to come to mind. Tyler can vouch to that." He turned and looked at his friend.

"It was a completely dumb joke, from your dumbass of a boyfriend, Olivia. He even gave me a lame ass wink as soon as you placed your arms around his waist. I don't even know what you see in the guy." Tyler laughed, trying to his best to come off sincere.

Jake felt Olivia's chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath and sighed, heavily. She was beginning to soften, he could tell in her posture.

"You jackass! You're not funny, whatsoever. How many times do I have to remind you to give up the comedian crap? You. Are. Not. Funny. And as mad as I want to be right now, I'd only be punishing myself." She turned around in his arms, looking up at him. "It's been three and a half very long months and all I want to do is spend as much time with you as possible before classes begin, Monday." She said, blinking her bright doe eyes at him. "But you keep being a prankster, and I'll sacrifice my own needs to teach you a lesson, buddy!" Olivia said with the sternest voice she could muster up, while staring into his gorgeous gray eyes. She knew she was fighting a losing battle. Before she knew it, she rose up on her tip toes and pulled his face to meet hers. While gazing into one another's eyes they shared a long overdue kiss. Nothing rough or rushed, just a slow and sweet kiss that said everything words couldn't do justice, "I missed you."

After a minute or so, the two broke apart. Jake couldn't help but stare down at the beyond gorgeous being he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend. He took in all of her. There she stood, hair bone straight with that little flip thing she did to her bangs, her makeup flawless, sleeveless burnt orange sundress that highlighted all the right curves and revealed just enough but not too much cleavage. Just the right amount for him to enjoy without him having to worry about fighting off other guys with drifting eyes. The dress stopped and flowed out just above the knee, and she finished off her ensemble with gold wedge sandals to match the few accessories she had on. It was all truly a sight to see. Paired with her tan from the Ghana sun, the oranges and gold made Olivia appear to be glowing. Jake wanted Liv, right then and there and from the glazed over look she was giving him, he could've sworn she felt the same. But he knew that wasn't in the cards. Jake knew better. He shook his head, to try and help clear his mind.

"Babe, I'm really sorry about my lame joke. I know it was an epic failure." He gave her a light peck on the lips. "How about we go get you a drink? I know I could use another one." He said as he titled his head and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling nervously.

"Yes, I can definitely go for a drink!" She laughed. "Plus, I have to get caught up with you! Lead the way Loverboy." She joked as she looped her fingers through his and they made their way back into the house.

Olivia and Jake consumed way more drinks than they intended. But free alcohol for any college student was almost impossible to pass up. Harrison eventually joined them and Amanda as well, despite her jealousy towards him and Jake. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives. They played a few rounds of beer pong and flip a cup before heading to the dance floor.

"We totally kicked you guys' ass in beer pong!" Olivia boasted to Harrison and Jake as she and Amanda slapped high fives.

"Sure did!" Amanda co-signed.

"Like hell you did! We could have crushed you both, you know if we didn't LET you win." Harrison said in the guys' defense.

"Yeah, what he said," was Jake's only response.

"Yeah, what he said," Olivia mocked with a snicker.

The girls laughed at the complete bullshit the guys were trying to pass off as fact.

Everyone stopped off at kitchen to top off their drinks once more before hitting the dance floor. Once on the dance the group separated, except Olivia and Jake, of course. The two danced for what seemed like hours, only stopping to occasionally fill their red Solo cups up with even more alcohol. It had been forever since they were able to enjoy one another's company like this. Olivia could definitely feel the liquor taking over her senses. She made a mental note to not drink anymore after this last cup.

Jake turned Olivia to face him, as they danced. "You having a good time, baby?"

"I'm having a great time," she responded as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was slowly swaying to the music as she pressed more and more into him. It was as if no matter how close they were, she couldn't get close enough to Jake.

This completely caught Jake off guard. This wasn't the Liv he was used to. She usually kept her space between the two, so she couldn't be as tempted to do something she may regret. "Babe, what's going on there?" Jake laughed, as Olivia began to grind her front into his.

"What?" She looked up with innocent eyes and the sweetest voice. "I'm just trying to dance with irresistible, sexy boyfriend."

Jake smirked at the visibly inebriated Olivia. "Oh, is that right?"

Olivia smiled, and looked Jake in the eyes with the most seductive glare he'd ever seen since meeting her. "Yes, indeed. I…"

"_You a bad girl and your friends bad too. Ooh. You got the swag-sauce, you're dripping swagoo," began_ blasting through the speakers.

Jake didn't know what happened in that moment, all he knew was that Olivia's petite frame somehow managed to back him into the wall of a dark, secluded corner. He'd never seen her dance so freely, nor this provocative. Olivia's back was to him as she grinded up and down against his center. She gripped the sides of his shorts for added support. He was completely taken aback. The tighter her grip, the harder she pressed into him. She moved perfectly in sync with the beat. Her movements were slowly raising the back of her dress exposing her ass cheeks to Jake. Once he was beyond the initial shock of it all, Jake allowed himself to actually enjoy what was happening. He felt his shorts began to tighten in the front and seized the opportunity to let his hands roam.

"Damn baby," Jake groaned.

"You like that?" Olivia asked with an almost raspy voice filled with seduction, still working her hips in a circular motion.

He made sure they were out of view of anyone before he placed his hands beneath Olivia's dress landing on her hips at first. He helped guide her movements into his manhood before slowly caressing his palms down to her ass, she continued her motions. The intoxication was controlling both of their movements and better judgment. Jake's hands continued roaming her body, until his right rested on the right side of Olivia's hip, his left hand drifted further down her thigh until it landed on her bundle of nerves. He waited to see if there was any hesitation, but to his surprise Olivia leaned up still grinding into him as she reached her behind her with her right arm, placed it around the back of his neck, then rested her left hand over his. She looked over her left shoulder into Jake's eyes and gave him a slight nod, with that same seductive look from earlier.

Jake could not believe this was happening. It had to be the alcohol. He was must be drunker than he thought. Or this definitely wasn't real. His Olivia? The virgin? Nah._ "Well, if this is some drunken slumber, I'm going to enjoy it,"_ he thought to himself. Jake's right hand moved back up her body, resting on her left breast. He slipped it through the low cut opening, grazing his thumb across her now sensitive nipple.

"Jake," Olivia moaned. "Move your other hand."

At that moment, Olivia's fingers gripped his and began to massage through the soft material of her thong. It was pure ecstasy for the both of them. Olivia allowed small moans to escape her lips as she continued grinding her ass into Jake's hard member. He couldn't take anymore; he needed to feel contact past the thong underwear she was wearing. Jake went to move his finger beneath the material, as he heard the song ending.

"Liv! Liv, are you in here?!" Olivia jumped at the sound of Amanda's voice, which was getting closer and closer.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jake groaned.

Olivia straightened up, and quickly fixing her clothes, grabbed Jake's hands and wrapped them around her waist just as Amanda rounded the corner. "Liv, there you are," she said with a small hesitation. Noticing her friend's irregular breathing and chest rising and falling. "Am I interrupting something?" Amanda asked, looking at the couple cuddled up in the closed off corner.

Jake was first to answer, "Yes!" He didn't try to mask his irritation. He'd always had low tolerance for Amanda, and her present timing made it ten times worse.

"Jake," Olivia hissed, rubbing his hand to try and help calm his nerves. She never understood why Amanda got under his skin so quickly. She gave her friend an apologetic smile, "sorry Mandi, we were just getting away from all the noise. You know, to catch up. We missed one another so much. Did you need something?"

Amanda gave her a knowing look but decided against addressing it at this time. "Oh. Just wanted to let you know I'm leaving with Rick. I've been calling you, but you didn't answer. I was two seconds away from sending a search and rescue team," she joked.

Olivia giggled nervously, "Well, thank God you didn't do that. Sorry, forgot my phone is in Jake's shorts pocket. So, I'll see you at home?"

"I'll catch you in the morning Liv," she replied with a wink. She headed back towards the door she entered through and stopped. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do… or do," she said with a devious smirk as she exited the room.

Olivia leaned back into Jake's chest and brought the palm of her hand to meet her face. She was mortified at the thought of someone, her best friend walking in on them in such a predicament. Jake obviously didn't share the same sentiments as his hands began to roam once more and his lips dropped to Olivia's neck.

She pulled out of his grasp, "Jake what are you doing?" She couldn't believe he wasn't the slightest fazed by what just happened.

"Liv, I'm trying to finish what we just started. Come here," he said deepening his voice and giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"We can't. Jake, we almost got caught just now," She pleaded. "I don't think it's a good idea. Plus, adding the amount of alcohol we've both consumed tonight, we just allowed ourselves to get carried away. Mandi walking in must've been a sign or something."

"Yea, a sign that your whore best friend is a complete cock block," he grumbled.

"Wow Jake. You always know just the right thing to say. Give me my phone. I'm calling a cab to take me home." Olivia couldn't believe the way he was behaving. The entire situation was quickly sobering her up.

"What? Are we not going to talk about what happened tonight, Liv?" He was in complete shock.

Olivia held out her hand. "Phone Jake, now!"

"Liv, don't do this. Let's go back to my place to discuss this and finish what we started." He wasn't above begging, when it pertained to the possibility of them having sex for the first time.

"There's nothing to discuss. There's nothing to finish. What happened was due to our careless drinking. It was a mistake." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. She knew instantly how it sounded. She immediately felt regret.

Jake's face held no expression, just a blank stare and sad eyes. He pulled her phone from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Jake, I…," she started. She wanted to take it back, although Olivia knew it was impossible. She still had to try.

"Forget about it, Liv. I'll talk to you later," he said. He refused to make eye contact and began walking towards the exit.

"Jake," her voice barely above a whisper as it cracked. What had she done? She wondered as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

**What did you think? Have any suggestions? Throw me some ideas. **

**I have a pretty good understanding of where I'd like to take this story. **

**But, I'm not Shonda. I may use your idea if it fits the story line. Haha **

**Thanx for reading. **

**#BeKind **


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh boy, I've been wanting this more than you know boy.**

**It's killing me, but we should take it slow boy.**

**It'd be so much better if we wait til we can't wait no more…**

**Wait no more.**

**Jhene Aiko - Wait No More**

I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO SCANDAL

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling the effects of the previous night. _Gosh, no more heavy drinking!_ She thought to herself. The night before was a complete disaster. She knew she had to have a talk with Jake, but wanted to give him some time to cool down. In the meantime, she had to get up to start her day if she was ever going to get anything accomplished.

With the start of a new school year, Olivia had a lot on her plate. Campus would without a doubt be chaotic with majority of the students returning and of course the incoming freshman. Olivia cringed at the thought of all of the chaos. Bloomington's love of always having some serious, inconvenient, construction going on near campus wasn't helping. She swore they did it just for aggravation. It was something students never understood, and the townies (the locals) hated them for. As if it was in their control. But none of that could be changed, so Olivia began getting dressed. Just as Olivia stepped out of the shower, she heard her phone chiming. She looked at the screen to see Harrison was calling.

"Hey Har, what's up?"

"Hey Liv, what happened to you guys last night?"

Olivia sighed, "About that… crazy!"

Harrison could tell by her tone something major happened. "Well get to talking, Carolyn!"

Olivia filled Harrison in on everything that happened the night before. Not leaving out a single detail. He was the only person who knew her completely. So she knew she could count on him for support. That had always been their relationship.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Olivia asked.

"Damn Liv, ish just got real," he joked. "But all is not lost. If Jake truly loves and respects you, you've got nothing to worry about," Harrison said reassuringly.

"But Harrison, he has to be pissed. I'm sure he thinks I lead him on. And then when I said 'mistake,' his entire demeanor changed. He looked cold." Olivia almost couldn't take just remembering the look on Jake's face as he left.

"Liv, that's nothing. You two have been together for 2 years, and this is the first sort of breakthrough into sex for you guys. As a guy, trust he was just shocked. It's not as easy for us to shut all systems down at the blink of an eye," he laughed. "Nevertheless, you two need to talk about this. You can't ignore what happened. Give your guy a call or go see him, because I know you miss him.

Harrison was right, she really did miss Jake. "Thanks. You always know just the right thing to say." She smiled.

"Hey, I'm a genius. What can I say?" He said.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at his arrogance. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Quinton." She knew that would get a response out of him.

"Don't start with the middle name crap. Quinton is my father! Not I." He said.

She was laughing uncontrollably at this point. "You started it, dude! But hey, I'll give you a call later. I have so much to do today. The new school year means I have to get everything up and running with the Black Student Union. Welcome Week festivities and that call-out meeting next week has to be a success."

Harrison knew exactly what she meant and wasn't necessarily looking forward to the first semester madness. "Don't I know it? You'll be running around like a crazed maniac in no time! But I'll be there to take all of your crazy, as usual."

"Watch it! I do not. There's just so much that goes into making sure everything is perfectly executed. The BSU is very important for us…"

"Got it Liv, I'm your Gladiator. Here to serve at your every command, all that good stuff!" He interrupted. "He knew if he hadn't, she would've gone on for forever. "Get dressed, we'll talk later. Bye, sis."

"I see what ya did there." She laughed. "But we will finish this chat later on, buddy. Bye, bro."

After hanging up with Harrison, she decided to text Jake.

**O: G'morning. Sorry about last night. Hope you aren't still upset with me. :( **

**J: GM Liv. I'm not upset, okay? **

**O: Ok… I have some last minute things to finish up with the BSU and a couple books I need to grab from TIS, can I drop by after?**

She didn't like how short his text was, but didn't want to address it at this time.

**J: Yeah sure. Hopping in shower now. Text me later.**

**O: Will do.**

Olivia told herself she wouldn't let that bother her for now. It was still early and they had had a long night. She knew after what transpired that everything wouldn't be all roses. She shook the feeling and continued getting dressed for the day. This was going to be a busy day and she needed a clear mind to get through it.

Around noon Olivia made her way into the Neal Marshall building on campus. Despite everything happening, it felt good to be back on campus and getting in the swing of things. As she entered the conference room she noticed she was the first to arrive. Figuring traffic would play a major role, she didn't mind. She decided to prep for their meeting as she waited. Olivia was so consumed into her notes; she hadn't even noticed Claire come in.

"Well, well, well, look at Miss Pope already hard at work!" Claire said with a smile.

Olivia looked up grinning, "You're starting early, huh? Oh how I've missed that witty mouth of yours, girly." She said standing to give her friend a hug.

"You look great girl. I see that Ghana sun was more than good to you," she said admiring Olivia's tan. "Had that have been me, I would have come back looking like Wesley Snipes' younger sister!" They both shared a laugh at that thought.

"You are a whole mess and a half! Where's your chill," Olivia joked while still laughing.

Olivia and Claire played catch up as they waited for the rest of the members who'd be attending the meeting. The meeting went well. Olivia was pleased with everyone's organization and ideas to make this a wonderful Welcome Week for the Hoosier students of color. Each member had specific events that they would handle. Olivia being the student president would oversee most. She knew the next day would be a long one with the Alvin Henry Memorial Service and Black Freshman Orientation, followed by The Social happening the next evening. Then she could pretty much focus on classes until the Ice Breaker the next Saturday. There would still be events happening throughout Welcome Week but she appointed other members to head those. With everything going on, she was grateful they decided upon pushing the Yard Show to the last week in September.

After leaving the Neal Marshall, Olivia headed down Jordan towards T.I.S. Bookstore. Campus was complete pandemonium. She knew she'd be better off walking than catching a shuttle, due to all of the traffic. It was already 3 in the afternoon, she just wanted to grab her books and head back to her apartment. Olivia pulled out her phone to text Jake.

**O: Hey, walking into TIS now. Be there in about 45.**

**J: K.**

**O: K? Really, Jacob?**

Olivia just about had it with his attitude. He was punishing her and she was beginning to feel as if he had no right. Guy thing or not, he was starting to piss her off.

**J: Really. I'm busy. See you when you get here. **

**O: Whatevs.**

Olivia rolled her eyes as she tossed her phone in her bag. She refused to argue via text. And she definitely wasn't going to let Jake's childish ways get the best of her; she had enough to focus on. She stepped in the book store and sighed heavily. It was a mess. Students were everywhere. _I knew I should have ordered them online._ She thought to herself. Olivia hated lines. If it wasn't two days before classes began she would have just walked out. But there was no time. So wait, she did.

By the time Olivia got back to her apartment to drop off her bag it was 5:30. She was slowly losing what little bit of energy she had. She freshened up and headed down the street to Jake's place. There was only about a block distance between her 10th & College apartment and his at Smallwood Plaza. She entered his lobby and called him.

"I'm downstairs," she said trying to hide her frustration.

"You said you'd be here in 45 minutes. It's been almost 2 hours," he returned.

Olivia was not in the mood for this. "Are you going to bitch about time or come let me in, Jake?" She knew that'd piss him off and frankly she could care less.

He sighed loudly, without a doubt intending for her to hear. "Be down in a second."

When he reached the lobby, he didn't even bother stepping off the elevator. The ride up was silent, until they reached his floor and a group of girls were waiting to get on. They immediately stopped talking, except for the brunette who spoke to Jake but didn't bother waiting for a response before going about her way. Olivia thought it was kind of strange, but hadn't really been paying attention, so she didn't think too hard about it. Plus, she wouldn't consider herself to be the jealous type.

Once inside Jake walked to the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water. "Would you like a bottle of water, Liv?"

"Got any coconut water?" She asked sitting on a stool.

"No, Your Highness. I have not been able to get to the store and pick up your precious coconut water," Jake said trying to suppress a laugh. He knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long, whether he wanted to or not. The little things about her made him laugh.

Olivia could tell he was beginning to soften and she breathed a little easier. As if she could read his thoughts, she asked, "So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Jake walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, "I'm not mad at you Liv. I guess I'm just confused about everything that happened last night. Are you ready to talk about it?" He asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She didn't answer right away. She just scooted herself off the stool and grabbed his hand leading him to his bedroom. Once they were both seated on his bed, she glanced up at him and leaned in to give him a soft peck on the lips.

She took a second to gather her thoughts before speaking. "I'm not going to lie, what happened last night scared me."

"Liv…" He interrupted.

"No, let me finish," she said placing her hands on top of his. "Last night scared me, but not in the way you're thinking. It scared me because I kind of enjoyed it."

Jake looked up with a look of confusion and slight amusement.

"Stop, don't make that face," she laughed. "I don't know how to describe what I felt, but I felt something. Something was there. There's no doubt that in my mind had Amanda not walked in, things would have escalated to God knows what."

Jake grunted and mumbled, "Don't remind me."

She slapped his arm. "Is that all you care about right now? Gosh, I'm trying to be real with you and have a serious conversation, Jake." Olivia got up from the bed and began pacing in circles.

Jake got up and stepped into her path, grabbing her shoulders. "Babe, stop pacing. There's nothing wrong with this. We could always just pick up where we left off…"

Olivia cursed herself for not finishing what she was saying a minute ago. "Jake, I…I'm still not ready." She stumbled.

"But Liv, you just said you enjoyed it and that basically if your bad timing of a friend hadn't have walked in, we would have pretty much went all the way." He felt himself becoming frustrated all over again.

"Jake, please don't be upset with me. But I honestly feel like Mandi walking in was some sort of sign. We were both pretty drunk and we were in your best friend's frat house. That's not exactly how I imagined our first time together," she said.

"Well, it's just you and I right now. No one here to interrupt us," Jake said taking a step closer to Olivia.

She allowed him to invade her space. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her core into him, taking her bottom lip between both of his. Olivia's thought process was completely lost. Her brain turned to mush. After a minute of rediscovering one another's tongue, she found enough strength to pull away.

"Jake, we can't," she said looking away. "I want our first time together to be special. Not some hormone induced feelings brought on by a night of over drinking. I want this, trust me I DO!" She said, trying to persuade herself that this is the right thing at the moment.

They moved back and sat on the bed as she continued, "I want it to be special. I want something memorable." She said scooting closer into his side. "Don't you want that?"

"Babe, we've been together almost two years now. I want whatever makes you happy. We've waited this long, I'd say I could last another two years… at least!" He joked.

"Another two years?" Olivia gave him the side eye, laced with a look of seduction. "We're not waiting another two years, Mister," she laughed. "I don't know when it'll happen, but just imagine how beautiful it will be and how great it will feel." She said smiling up at him.

"Liv, you're such a tease. Ya know that?" He asked as pulled her closer to him. "After last night, I believe there are some things that should be up for discussion, at least."

"Oh really," she eyed him suspiciously.

"Really," he agreed. "Hear me out. You liked what you felt last night. You said you enjoyed it and I could tell. Baby, you were so wet for me."

Olivia cringed. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. That's normal. A good thing," he assured her. "I just want to know, what are your thoughts on maybe trying out some other forms of _enjoyment_ without going all the way, just yet? It can help transition you for when the time is right." Jake didn't know if he was treading thin ice with his suggestion, but had to give it a shot. To him, the night before changed the dynamic of their relationship.

Olivia wasn't completely opposed to the idea, but she also didn't want to rush into things. Especially knowing how quickly things could escalate between the two of them. After last night, she realized her willpower wasn't what it used to be. Lately she'd began to have urges that craved physical contact with Jake but mentally, she just wasn't sure yet.

"How about I take some time to think about what exactly that would entail and then I get back to you," she said snuggling her head into his chest.

Jake was just glad she was even contemplating it, "take all the time you need, My Love."

After their talk, the couple went around the block to Bub's Burgers. It had been a long weekend thus far and a couple of burgers usually got them back on track. Burgers and beer was their thing, even though Olivia was more of a red wine kind of girl.

"Do you have to go to that party tonight?" Jake asked looking over at her.

Olivia thought for a second, "I guess I don't have to go. But it's my way of showing support to all the Divine 9 Greeks. The Zetas have this pool party every year. I haven't missed one since I started here."

She wasn't a part of any Greek organization, so to speak. But Olivia always made it her point to show up for their events, just out of respect. Although, most people would assume she was an AKA, if they didn't know any better. Aside from Amanda, majority of Olivia's girl friends were proud members of Alpha Kappa Alpha, Incorporated. Mostly due to befriending Claire back in their freshman year. Olivia definitely had what it takes, and was approached every year to cross. She definitely intended to, but not until her senior year or even graduate school. Olivia always reminded herself that her undergraduate career was more to mold the woman she was becoming and didn't want too many things on hand at once. She had goals and points that she must hit, first and foremost. Olivia realized she'd gotten caught up in her thoughts and focused her attention back to Jake.

"I'll text Claire and let her know to go on without me," she smiled. This was a sacrifice she could make. They'd gone all summer without one another and their schedules were about to become jam packed, come Monday. And quiet as it was kept; Olivia Pope was in no mood to party.

"Perfect. Netflix and snuggling it is," Jake smiled back at her as he reached across the table and rubbed the back of her hand.

_****Sorry this update took so long!**_

_**Work and life have to come first, unfortunately. Haha**_

_**Hope this chapter was enjoyable. Not too much happened but**_

_**they had the talk. Also, I wanted to introduce some realness **_

_**to the characters and environment around them. The next chapters we'll**_

_**get more into a lot of the goodies. Thanx for reading and for the **_

_**reviews. I enjoy reading them.****_

_*****I PROMISE THERE WILL BE FITZ!*****_

_**Me personally, I am all for Olitz. Not so hot on Olake. [When it comes to the show.]**_

_**Guess we'll see which will rule this FF! * Shonda's smile**_

**Until next time… **

**#BeKind.**


End file.
